Mission 07 - Battleship of Gunfire
Objective: Destroy the Strike Daggers. Destroy the 3 Battleships before time runs out. Quest Rewards: Enemies: Part 1: Strike Dagger: Strike Daggers will regularily spawn in a zero-gravity environment. They will melee, shoot their beam rifle or use their vulcan guns depending on the situation. Their movement can be erratic making it harder to melee them, unless you use a mobile suit with large reach, like Neue Ziel. On lower difficulty settings these are no big deal and should be dealt with as they spawn, but on Expert difficulty these units pack a punch. On higher difficulty settings these are best dealt with by descending to the bottom of the map with your team mates and taking them on as they come. Part 2: 105 Dagger: 105 Daggers are very powerful units and are difficult to take down due to defense against long-ranged weaponry and beam-weaponry. The 105 Dagger can deal a lot of damage if it catches you or your team mates in melee combat. The best way to deal with these is to melee them or use ballistic type ammunition. On Expert difficulty they are very difficult and are more dangerous than the Strike Daggers. Their behaviour can be erratic and it's difficult to fight these in space, especially with high ping. Strike Dagger: Strike Daggers return in part 2. They will melee, shoot their beam rifle or use their vulcan guns depending on the situation. On lower difficulty settings these are no big deal and should be dealt with as they spawn, but on Expert difficulty these units pack a punch. Defeat them around the middle battleship where they spawn in order to destroy a lot of these in short time. You get bonus points for destroying 5 of these during part 2 other than that, unless you are doing a quest, they should be ignored. Drake: You will need to destroy 3 Drake-class battleships in order to finish the mission. You will need to destroy all the add-on parts before you can destroy the battleship itself. If you do not destroy the add-on parts first the battleship will not take damage. The left Drake and right Drake will start out by moving, while the middle Drake is stationary untill time has passed. Lower difficulty strategy: Very Easy: Try not to use your Trainer MS and you will do well. Easy: Use decent B rank mobile suits. Split your team up and destroy a battleship each while the fourth team member destroys a few Strike Daggers for bonus points. Normal: Same thing as Easy, but this mission will be faster if you use A rank mobile suits. Psyco Gundam is a great unit to use here because of the spread shot. Hard: This mission is not difficult, unless you are doing a quest involving destroying Strike Daggers. Apsalus II, Psyco Gundam and Victory Dash Gundam are all great mobile suits to use for a fast clear time. Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Neue Ziel instead of Psyco Gundam * Wing Gundam Zero (Beam Sabre) instead of Neue Ziel * Psyco Gundam instead of Neue Ziel Expert: Simply finishing this mission is very easy. So much so that the above unit composition should be ignored as it's really more geared towards the special mission. That said, do not underestimate this mission by using B ranks. Use good mobile suits like Psyco Gundam or Wing Gundam Zero. At the start of this mission everyone descends to the bottom and shoots the enemy Strike Daggers as they come. Some lives may be lost if you aren't careful, but it doesn't matter much. In part 2 have everyone go after the enemy Battleships and ignore the enemies for an easy clear. Re-GZ BWS Mission: This quest makes a relatively easy mission very difficult. You will need to fight a lot of enemies, so using tanky mobile suits like Psyco Gundam or Neue Ziel is a must. In the past AR Wing Zero was used a lot, but this requires a lot of babysitting and just makes it more difficult. In part 1 everyone descends to the bottom of the map and takes on the enemy Strike Daggers as they come. Clump together and make sure the Neue Ziels do not stray off too far. In part 2 split up into two teams. Have a Psyco Gundam and a Neue Ziel go after the left and right battleship and destroy them as quickly as possible. I suggest using Cyclops on the ships to destroy all the add-on parts very quickly. Once both ships have been destroyed converge onto the middle Battleship. Keep this Battleship alive untill you have killed enough Strike Daggers and 105 Daggers. Keep destroying the enemies as they spawn in. A full melee combo from a Neue Ziel should be enough to take out a 105 Dagger. Psyco Gundams should simply focus on the Strike Daggers. Once you have destroyed enough enemies simply take out the battleship as quickly as possible. If you did everything right you should easily have 2 minutes left on the clock. Note that meleeing in zero gravity maps can be difficult, so make sure your Neue Ziel players know what they are doing.